


Heat (Little) Death

by Quarra



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Aftercare, Aggro Parenting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blink and you'll miss it mention of fisting, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Breathplay, But everyone is very on board with it all, But not super creepy, Canon Human Experiments, Canon Vampires, Canon Werewolves, Come Eating, Come Marking, Consentacles, Crack, Dark Spear is all genders, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Found Family, Gore, Gratuitous use of Horror Movie Tropes, Hand Worship, Hopelessly Smitten Dark Spear, Its pretty much horror tropes and smut, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Master/Servent dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation Mentioned, Mention of Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Play, No mpreg, Non-mating Related Biting, Or more accurately Dark Spear Play, Other, Past mention of self steralization, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Semi-Public Nudity, Semi-public tentacle fingering, Sex with sentient energy weapons, Smut, So his pronouns fluctuate, So. Much. Smut., Some Action, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Torture, Under-negotiated Kink, You don't really need to read canon to know what's going on here, and then suddenly feels, because he is filled with thousands of souls, energy tentacles, heat - Freeform, kind of, petting, so much crack, taken very seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra
Summary: Frankenstein long ago decided that going into heat was something he would rather do without, and modified his own body to make the experience more acceptable. Acceptable to him, anyways. Others tend to find the whole experience rather daunting, much to his vast amusement.Now Raizel is back from his centuries long sleep and for the first time since his master's return, Frankenstein can feel an impending heat coming.The rest of his home's inhabitants have never been more terrified.





	Heat (Little) Death

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a huge thanks to Needmorefiction for beta-ing for me and listening to me babble for weeks about filthy porn with sentient weapons. Many thanks to Xantissa for enabling me to write ridiculous crack. And thanks to anyone who even reads this fic, because you all are gonna look at me like wtf dude.
> 
> This takes place just after the gang gets done rescuing M-21 from all the evil werewolves. 
> 
> I'll be honest, this took much longer than expected but wow it was amusing to write. I hope you all enjoy ;)

Shinwu and the other human children had just left and clean up was already underway. Takeo and M-21 were working on washing the dishes while Regis picked up plates and Tao gathered up the trash. Rael and Karius spot helped where needed. Rai sipped his tea, quietly enjoying the hustle and bustle around him. Seira sat in her regular place on the sofa across from Rai. She’d already done her part that night by doing all the cooking. 

Rai could tell something was bothering Frankenstein. The blond human was sitting stiffly in his customary spot in a plush lounging chair. It was positioned on the narrow end of the coffee table, in between the couches that Rai and Seira were sitting on. This gave Rai an excellent view of his bonded servant. 

There wasn’t anything physically wrong that Rai could see; every beautiful blond curl was in place and his suit was immaculate as usual. The stiffness that he held himself with could be easily passed off as his general cold impersonal state. Yes, he was often more relaxed in his own home, but he had a tendency to become rigid when worrying over a problem. It was a trait that Rai knew the others in the house had picked up on because they were clearly all giving Frankenstein some space.

Before anyone could wander off for the night, Frankenstein said, “Stay. I need to speak with you all.” His voice was unruffled and they often gathered this way in the evening. However, something about it still made Rai narrow his eyes and take notice. The strange trickle of energy coming through his bond with Frankenstein grew stronger for a moment before it was ruthlessly cut off.

Frankenstein was the perfect picture of poise as everyone settled into their customary places. There were a few moments of silence and the gathered people, warriors all of them, shifted uneasily. All except Rai. Even if it weren’t for the fact that nothing Frankenstein could do would ever frighten Rai, he wasn’t prone to those types of reactions anyways.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Rai for short, was the Noblesse. The sheer amount of power that he could bring to bear at any given time made sure that during the normal course of events, very little would ever truly threaten him. No, the things he feared all revolved around those he cared about being put at risk. 

Which was why concern was now trickling through him. Something was wrong with Frankenstein and he was concealing it. Rai cradled his cup of sweet tea and focused on what was about to be said.

“I’m afraid for the next week or two I will be a bit on edge.” Frankenstein stared into the distance and radiated a carefully controlled calm. The fingers on his left hand twitched. “And then I’ll be gone for a few days.”

“Boss!” Tao objected. “What’s going on? If there’s something you need help with---”

He was interrupted by Frankenstein’s low cackle. This particular laugh, however, was usually something he saved for the battlefield. It made everyone in the room stiffen up and glance around in concern. Rai still couldn’t smell any difference in Frankenstein’s scent. That in an of itself wasn’t unusual. Long ago the omega had created a scent blocking blend tailored to his own biology. It was one of the things that often put other non-humans on the wrong foot with Frankenstein; being unable to scent how he was reacting to a situation was a huge handicap. 

A few locks of blond hair fell over Frankenstein’s eyes and he glanced through the strands to Tao, grinning evilly. 

“That would be ill advised.” His smile grew sharper and little flickers of purple black energy briefly wafted off of his frame. Rai could feel him flex his control over the Dark Spear and the energy dissipated. 

“...Boss?” M-21 asked tentatively. Worry had well and truly spread through the group. 

Frankenstein tilted his head slightly to look at M-21

“I’m going into heat soon.”

Shocked silence rang through the room.

Rai tightened his grip on his cup of tea. That would explain it. Frankenstein wasn’t a typical omega and his heats were very few and far between. When they did happen, the results were never what others expected.

“Holy shit,” Tao whispered. He glanced around the room, taking stock of the other designations present. The Union had always favored betas and omegas for their experiments. Tao was an omega himself; Takeo and M-21 were both betas. Of the nobles, Seira, Rai, and Karius were alphas. Regis was a beta and Rael an omega. 

“I can’t smell anything,” Rael said. As a fellow omega, he would be fairly attuned to the typical scent produced in pre-heat. 

“No. And you won’t be able to. Heat is a ridiculous inconvenience that I long ago decided to eliminate as much of as possible.” Frankenstein’s gaze was cold as ice. “My scent suppressants will keep the pheromones down to an unnoticeable degree, until right before heat starts. Then I’ll need to sequester myself.” 

There were several semi-covert glances to Rai, the unspoken question clear. 

Rai sipped his tea. If Frankenstein wanted his help, he would ask. Even still, Rai planned on keeping a close eye on his servant, just in case he needed to step in.

A bright, happy, and completely unhinged smile crossed Frankenstein’s handsome face. “I thought you all might appreciate a warning. I may be a bit more...temperamental than usual, until after this whole unpleasantness is done.” Karius choked off to the side and then turned the action into a cough. 

More awkward glances around. 

“Is there anything we need to do? Beef up defenses maybe? This seems like it would be an excellent time for an attack.” Tao reached under the coffee table and grabbed a tablet and began tapping away on it.

Again, Frankenstein just laughed. 

“Let them come. I may need to burn off a little energy.”

The group collectively shivered. 

\--

The next day, M-21 stared off the roof of the school and listened to the others chatter behind him. Tao, Takeo, and Rael were avidly listening to Karius. As the oldest of them, he had the most knowledge of Frankenstein and Rai’s past in Lukedonia. 

“What do you mean, you don’t know!” Tao kicked the roof in frustration. “They’ve got a contract, don’t they?”

“Just because Frankenstein and Rai have a blood contract, it doesn’t mean they’re bound in other ways.” Karius raised an eyebrow at the younger enhanced human. He straightened out the cuffs on his black uniform jacket. “It doesn’t always happen. And from everything I’ve heard, Frankenstein’s heats are… memorable.”

Takeo screwed up his face in confusion. “So you were there? That’s…uh.”

Karius actually took a step back and raised up his hands in defence. “No. No. Absolutely not. The last noble I heard about who got near Frankenstein like that never made it back alive. No one ever figured out exactly what happened, but the remains were never found. The Lord declared it justifiable self defense, saying the alpha should have known better than to interfere with an omega in heat.”

“Yeah, that sounds like the Boss.” Tao shivered. 

M-21 had to agree. The normal rules just didn’t apply to him. 

Two weeks. Two weeks of the Boss getting increasingly more ‘tempermental’. He was already sort of a frightening person to work with...what would he be like when in pre-heat?

“Is it just me, or is anyone else hoping that the Union will attack in the next week?” M-21 asked. 

They all looked at each other for a moment and then Tao summed things up nicely. 

“Better them than us.”

\--

By the end of the week, M-21’s cautious wish for a little opposition had turned into full on heartfelt longing. 

Where normally Frankenstein was polite and at least reasonably reserved, more and more he looked and acted like he did when in the heat of battle. A cruel smile often graced his features and he was prone to turning his acidic wit on anyone nearby. There was still not even a trace of heat-scent about him, but the energy of the Dark Spear became more and more noticeable. 

After that evening’s dinner and games, Rael brought it up.

“...Frankenstein. Is there something wrong with your soul weapon?” The murderous glare that was thrown in his direction made Rael visibly shiver. “What I mean is, Grandia sometimes reacts strangely when I go into heat. I was wondering...I mean, it seems that the Dark Spear is more, ah, noticeable than usual?”

Purple energy briefly leaked away from Frankenstein’s frame. 

“Weren’t you paying attention?” He asked smoothly. “Dark Spear is my crazy lover. He knows what’s coming.”

Rael blanched and nodded. “Right. Yes. I see,” and then he made a hasty retreat. 

M-21 shared a worried look with Takeo and then quickly bent his head to pay attention to the dishes. No sense in drawing the Boss’s gaze right now. 

\--

The next week, Frankenstein left Tao in charge of the school, though he was bitterly annoyed at the necessity of it.

“My experiments,” he explained. “I need to ensure that they are wrapped up in an appropriate fashion. I can’t have anything in process while I’m sequestered. The potential for a ruined outcome is too great. Cursed biology interrupting my work…” While there was no active energy leaking from him, his general aura of displeasure was nearly suffocating. 

It was a relief to all involved when he ended up spending most of his time in the labs under the house. 

\--

The night before Frankenstein had planned on secluding himself, he made sure that he was absent for the normal dinner activities. Even as short tempered as he had become, it was obvious he didn’t want to intrude upon Rai’s pleasant evening with his school friends. 

All of the non-humans in the house could feel the impending heat like a distant thunderstorm. It cast a weight over every activity. Once the children had left, Frankenstein joined them for tea.

Dark Spear’s energy was actively leaking out from him, and he never quite dropped the mad smile that sometimes overcame him in battle. But he sat as calmly as could be, sipping his tea with his master. 

Only Rai was unaffected. It wasn’t a great surprise to him either when the rest of the household made themselves as scarce as possible, but only after cleaning the kitchen and living room until they both gleamed. 

Rai could feel the pain his bonded was in. It had finally gotten great enough that it couldn’t be stopped from leaking through their connection. And still, Frankenstein had not asked for Rai’s help. 

Stubborn. 

Rai set his cup down. 

“Frankenstein.”

“Yes, Master?” He sipped his tea, carefully holding the cup in clawed hands.

“You haven’t asked me.” 

For the first time that week, Frankenstein’s aura of power dampened and he ducked his head. “No.”

The silence grew. Rai was content to wait it out. 

Finally Frankenstein said, “You remember how stressful my heats are.” Rai nodded. “As both Dark Spear and I have grown in power, they have gotten worse. I am…violent. I will not put you in danger of using any portion of your life force for this. It is not necessary.”

Rai mulled this over for a moment and then shook his head. “You will be in pain. You are already in pain.”

A soft wane smile appeared on Frankenstein’s face, by far the gentlest emotion that Rai had seen out of him in the last two weeks. “Dark Spear will take care of me. They and I learned to cope over the years. It is messy, and dangerous for others to be near me, but my lover knows what I need.”

The slightest wisp of jealousy threaded through Rai but was quickly squashed. He and Frankenstein had a contract, but that was all. If Rai had helped his bonded through his heat in years past, well, that didn’t imply they had any other obligations beyond the blood contract they both agreed to.

Besides, this was nothing new. Dark Spear had been a part of Frankenstein long before they had ever met Rai. Getting in between Frankenstein and his chosen soul weapon would only cause them all pain. 

Suddenly Frankenstein was kneeling at Rai’s side. One dark purple clawed hand hesitated a moment, but then gently rested upon Rai’s forearm. 

“Master. If I could guarantee your safety, it would be you. I would ask you. There is no one else, nor will there ever be.” 

Rai’s heart softened a bit. He could feel the turmoil that raged through Frankenstein, laced with pain and the soon-undeniable want of heat. Ultimately he knew that this was Frankenstein’s choice. Rai would never take that away from him.

Rai nodded reluctantly. “Frankenstein. I will allow you to break the seal that is restricting your powers.” He knew that if Dark Spear was helping focus Frankenstein’s heat, they both would need all the power they could get.

“Thank you, Master.” He bowed his head and power bloomed out around him. “Three days. Maybe four. It shouldn’t take longer than that. Don’t let any of the others come near me. It wouldn’t end well for them.” 

And then he stood and was gone. Gone from the living room and locked away deep under the house, sequestered into a combat shielded practice room. One that was so fortified that not even a hint of Dark Spear’s unusual aura filtered through.

Rai sighed. The house already felt too empty. 

\--

Frankenstein _burned_. 

His skin ached against the normally soft fabrics of his well tailored suit; the fine wools and silks already unbearably scratchy from the heightened sensitivity of the heat. A little trickle of slick had already started to wet down his undergarments. It wouldn’t be long before he was achingly hard, too. He hastened to the labs deep under his home and towards the fortified room that he normally used for his dark energy experiments. 

After all of the powerful beings that Dark Spear had consumed in the last year, their power had grown far beyond what it ever was. This, in turn, made the effects of heat even more drastic as Frankenstein’s body attempted to cope with all the increased energy running amok inside of him. Control during this time would be nearly impossible. 

During a normal heat, an omega would spend the duration attempting to be as comfortable as possible. If they had a partner, their partner would pleasure them, fill them up with seed, feed them, and bathe them. If they suffered alone, they could expect to spend a great deal of time working themselves over with various toys, but still attempting to be comfortable. Favorite foods would be stocked in their room along with extra soft blankets and pillows; all soothing things to an over sensitive heat-ridden omega. 

Frankenstein had none of these things. He’d learned long ago that riding out his heat alone with the Dark Spear as his lover meant that everything in their blast radius would be nothing more than rubble. 

He spared a brief moment to wonder if he should have gone to his island instead, but the need to be close to his Master was too great. What little influence he had over the next few days would have to be solely focused on keeping his energies contained within this room. 

As soon as the door locked behind him, he felt a great surge of relief. It was nearly time, and finally he wouldn’t have to hold back his anger and lust. Heats always infuriated him. All this time wasted as his ridiculous biology arbitrarily decided that breeding was important. 

Not that Frankenstein could have children. He’d taken care of that long ago, doing surgery on himself to modify the organs within him. Even after he’d met Raizel, he didn’t regret his actions. If Frankenstein was being honest with himself, he knew he would make a terrible parent. He was prone to instability, his demeanor was cold on good days and vicious on bad ones, and between his own research and the Dark Spear’s voracious appetites, breeding just wasn’t a worthwhile avenue of pursuit. 

No, he much prefered serving Rai and helping his little family of warriors. The way they’d all grown stronger together and cared for one another lit a small warm light inside Frankenstein’s likely-blackened and shriveled up heart. For so long he was used to there only being space for one in his affections, and now a whole group of people had wormed themselves in. 

They were the other half of the reason that he did not want Rai to help him through the heat. They could protect Rai while the heat ran its course. Since they had a whole houseful of able bodied warriors, it made sense to utilize them in this fashion. If it had been just the two of them, the safest place for Rai to be would be right by Frankenstein’s side, heat or no heat. Whatever damage Frankenstein could cause would be less than what Rai might burn through fighting an enemy. If an attacker did attempt to take advantage of the situation, Frankenstein would be able to immediately defend them both. 

That was where the real difference between Frankenstein and other omega’s heats. Years of experimentation and self-modification meant that he had carefully cultivated a far more optimal response. While any other human might be helpless, crippled with their body’s desire to breed, Frankenstein’s body raged. He still suffered through the physical symptoms; elevated temperature, increased discharge flow, and the aching need to engage in sexual activity. To come and be _filled_. But Frankenstein could channel those responses into violence, no matter how dire his need became. He would never be helplessly lost in his own desire, too doped up on hormones to object to any given partner, as some omegas were.

In addition, his heats were also much, much less frequent than a regular human omega, happening once every several years rather than once every few months.

He still hated it with a burning passion. At first it was the loss of autonomy, the lack of control over his own body. Then as his modifications and experiments became more successful, it was just the damn _inconvenience_ of it all. So much time wasted when he could be doing other more productive things. 

Finding and claiming Dark Spear had been a gift, in more ways that one. The applications in battle were obvious, but he had never lied when he said that Dark Spear was his lover. Opponents often thought he was being hyperbolic.

He wasn’t.

“Answer my call, Dark Spear.”

The room flooded with black twisting power as the soul weapon ripped itself into reality and settled itself into his hand. The air crackled around him as bolts of purple-black lightning twisted out of both him and the spear and then dissipated into nothing against the walls of the combat room. For the first time in years, Frankenstein held the spear close and let its power wash over him, covering him completely and welling up from deep inside him.

“Fraaaaaaankenstein…” many voices whispered. The Dark Spear was the product of some of the Union’s most horrific experiments, merging the souls of thousands of dead humans together in an attempt to recreate the soul weapons of the nobility. It lay inert, powered but unusable, for years until Frankenstein stumbled across it and brought it to life.

Dark Spear forever hungered for more souls, Frankenstein’s included. After so many years of being fused together, though, the effort that Dark Spear made to take over Frankenstein’s body and consume his soul was a token one at best. 

All those souls made into one thing, one being whose sole purpose was to destroy, made for a strange partner. Frankenstein could always hear them in the back of his mind, even if the spear was not currently manifested. It was always inside of him.

The voices grew louder as he was swaddled in black energy. It _hurt_ but it felt amazing as well, all that energy shredding his clothes, flowing over his skin, and wrapping him up tight.

_Glorious_.

“Fraaaankenstein. Frankenstein. We misssssed you... Let us hold (consume)( _fuck_ ) you...Be one with us…”

He reached out with his will and dragged the energy to heel, allowing it to wrap around his lower body, but holding the rest in front of him in weapon form. Wicked laughter bubbled up from within and he didn’t even try to stop it.

In only a moment, the laughter turned to a gasp as the first wave of his heat fully hit him. Frankenstein threw back his head and moaned, his chest heaving from the overpowering urge to fight or fuck. Dark Spear’s black coils swirled around his painfully hard cock and teased at his slicked up hole. The walls around him were stained black with the power gathered in the room and violet lightning tickled up Frankenstein’s spine, making him shudder. 

“Hello, lover,” he said breathlessly. Another mad giggle escaped him. He wanted to destroy the world. He wanted to fuck until he passed out. Dark Spear wanted those things too. Everything ached, both painful and throbbingly good at the same time. Frankenstein readjusted his grip on the power that flowed through and around him and let himself fall to his knees. “I missed you, too.”

Dark Spear wanted to feel him, wanted inside of him, and Frankenstein knew it. He opened his mouth and let a thick tendril of energy flow in. It played with his tongue and swelled up, filling his mouth, nudging up into his palate and down towards his throat. Purple-black matter, viscous and metallic tasting, leaked out the sides of his mouth. Frankenstein licked greedily at it, sucking it in and down, relishing the feeling of being filled, even if it was only his mouth. His hold over the Dark Spear tightened, forcing its power a little further down his throat, briefly blocking his ability to breathe. That tight sensation made his eyes flutter a bit with pleasure, made even more delightful for it being under his control. 

Dark Spear squirmed in his hands and up his legs. Shifting quiet voices pleaded and echoed through the sealed chamber, adding to the low hum of power that vibrated through the room. 

“More. More. More. _More_...” they whispered to him, disembodied voices and soft puffs of breath cooed at him. He pulled the energy tendril out of his mouth a with a flick of his chin, brushed aside the wisps of black energy that were attempting to sneak into his ears. 

“There will be more. For both of us,” he said and then he licked the purple-black slick off of his lips, savoring the taste. It was blood and power and chaos, all wrapped up together. It felt so damn good to be held like this by his lover, Dark Spear’s power pushing him, concealing him, writhing around every part of him. The gentle licks around his painfully empty hole grew bolder, thrusting in past the first ring of muscle and turning Frankenstein’s maniacal laughter into a gasp and a moan. He couldn’t stop his hips from jerking forward, pushing his cock further into the swell of dark energy around him, chasing the strange friction it provided. 

Another swirling mass of tangible energy raised up behind him and Frankenstein leaned into its support. He let his head loll backwards and enjoyed the feeling of that writhing mass flow upwards into his thick hair, caressing his scalp and tugging his head to the side. Another tendril snuck down over his shoulder and latched onto his right nipple, biting down hard. Hard enough that Frankenstein arched towards the feeling and a thin trail of blood trickled down. 

This was part of the price for what he did with Dark Spear, not just blood and pain, but _conflict_. There was no easy path with the insane weapon. Sex was just as much a fight as it was a pleasure, a fact that Frankenstein actually appreciated. It matched his own modifications perfectly. He liked the fight, wanted the blood and the pain and the battle. It made him feel powerful and alive, especially because he knew he would win. The manic arrogance that he displayed in battle was here as well.

He hissed as the thick rope of power bit deeper into his pec, nursing at the blood flow there. In response he tightened his will on Dark Spear as a whole and forced it back, making that sharp-mouthed tendril release its bite and simple lap gently at the blood oozing there and turning pain back into pleasure. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” he said. “We take things at my pace.” 

In retaliation, the thin licking wisps of energy in his ass swelled, pushing in deeper and filling him up the way he’d desperately wanted all along. 

“ _Yesssss_ ”, both he and the many voices of Dark Spear whispered, the word more a thought than a spoken exhalation. Frankenstein’s skin was so hot he felt it must be melting off of him. Every nerve alive with pleasure-pain-pleasure. He could no longer sense the room around him, nor the floor beneath his knees. There was only Dark Spear and the many places they were connected, subsuming one another as they both chased completion. 

More solidified energy poured into his dripping passage, stretching him and creating an absolutely delicious burn. Individual tendrils moved in and out, whiting out his brain with conflicting sensations. He growled with satisfaction and ground his hips into the feeling and a tiny bit of sweat trickled down his back. The abundant slick his own body was producing was augmented by more of the viscous matter that had already spilled all over his mouth. Frankenstein licked his lips again, eager for another taste, and rolled his hips, fucking himself on those thick dark energy manifestations. They struggled to take form inside of him, at times feeling like fingers or cock or even a hand. Each change made Frankenstein shudder with appreciation and grind down harder. 

Unwilling to let Dark Spear take the lead, Frankenstein willed its power to gather in front of him and he fell forward onto it. He rended the energy form with both teeth and clawed fingers and rode it to the ground; his vicious biting was a twisted parody of mating bites that a regular pair might engage in. He knew that Dark Spear enjoyed the sensations his mild attacks caused. They had spent so long locked away inside themselves that any physical interaction was a gift and Frankenstein reveled in their moans of glee. So much so that an unwilling purr of satisfaction erupted from him.

At times it felt like the form under him was another human, sometimes several, and then it would change again to an amorphous mass of pure black-purple power. Energy bolts burned along his skin, causing him to arch and writhe, and then discharged off of them both, blasting the area around them. As that power pounded into him, Frankenstein pushed himself upon it and forced his leaking cock to be enveloped by its corrupt strength. It was like fucking an inferno; the scorching energy brought tears to his eyes as his body was completely overwhelmed with pain-pleasure. He loved it, wanted to cry with the joy of it.

The pleasure mounted within them and their movements became more frantic. Tightness pooled in his gut and his muscles ached from the tension and strain of the frantic coupling. He was stretched so much, his legs spread wide to try and accommodate the pulsing girth inside of him. By this time, his mad laughter had long since been abandoned for breathy mewling cries of pleasure and he thrashed his head back and forth. Close. He was so close. He wanted to feel Dark Spear release inside of him, filling him up, making him sloppy with it. 

More than that, he wanted to mark Dark Spear up himself, spread his seed across it’s empty blackness and let them taste his pleasure. Flexing his will once more, he forced the energy mass under him back into its weapon form; a large spear with massive blades on both ends, so large that it was nearly a double ended glaive. He moaned and pressed himself downward, rubbing himself against the flat of the lower blade and smearing pre-come up and down it’s hard length. Dark Spear shivered under him and even more blackened energy flowed out of the weapon and up his legs, augmenting the thick manifestations that were still pumping in and out of his needy hole. His hands dug into the ground beneath them, ripping up huge chunks of material as he thrashed in place. Sweat dripped off of him and was sucked into the black void of Dark Spear’s upper blade and his hair clung to his skin.

So good. It was so good. 

Ghostly arms reached up out of the spear and wrapped Frankenstein up in an electrifying embrace, hitting all the body parts that a normal omega would crave pressure on; the scent glands in the neck, wrists, and inner thighs. He keened with need, a high whimpering sound that drove all other thoughts out of his head. There was only the black energy that filled and surrounded him. The ever present voices urged him onward, the words themselves lost in the overwhelming sensation. Jagged wisps of power threaded through his scattered mop of burnished gold hair, scraping his scalp and tugged him forward to smash his lips and tongue against the upper blade of the spear. It was like licking sweetened metallic lightning and Frankenstein couldn’t get enough. With every thrust of the spear’s energy, the thick tendrils of power brushed along that delightful pleasure spot inside of him, bringing him closer to release. 

In only a few more strokes, Frankenstein was coming in shatteringly powerful waves of pleasure, spreading seed all over the spear’s lower blade, and forcing blackened lightning out of their joined forms and off into the room around them. Wherever they hit, Frankenstein couldn’t muster up the thought to care. There was only the pleasure and the sensation of being filled by Dark Spear’s heavy mass. Distantly, Frankenstein could feel the Dark Spear feeding on his energy, greedily licking up his fluids and absorbing them into the matte black blades. 

Eventually his orgasm subsided and he sagged against the floor, spear still under him and the energy manifestations still buried deep inside, though held still in Frankenstein’s iron will. He could feel Dark Spear still straining at his control, eager to wring more pleasure-pain-power from Frankenstein’s body, but he knew that he needed the brief reprieve before the next wave of heat started.

He groaned and rubbed one cheek against Dark Spear’s upper blade, relishing its cool surface against his still flushed skin. The raging need that accompanied heat had subsided for a moment, his body momentarily stuck in a lull between waves. Every part of him was bloody, sweaty, and covered in viscous fluids. A bitter snarl twisted his mouth. 

Frankenstein _hated_ heats. 

With one trembling hand he haphazardly moved his hair off of his face. The damp strands clung annoyingly to his neck and back, making it difficult to properly move the heavy curls. The black energy that was still entangled within it inflated for a moment, lifting his hair up and letting it float off to the side. A slight shiver of desire clawed its way up Frankenstein’s spine, reminding him that this rest period would be a short one. 

His thoughts drifted to Rai. In all the centuries he’d been alive, the heats he’d spent with his master were the easiest. Part of that could have been his devotion to the alpha. Truly there was no being that Frankenstein valued more. He would burn all the world, himself included, if it ensured his master’s safety and happiness. The ease of those heats could also have had something to do with Dark Spear’s reaction to Rai. 

From the first moment Frankenstein had laid eyes on Raizel, he could sense Dark Spear’s interest. That in and of itself wasn’t unusual; every being of power became a target of its voracious desires one way or another. But as they grew to know and serve Rai, both Frankenstein and Dark Spear’s affection grew. The spear was so enthralled with his master that it responded to Rai’s touch as it did to no other creature, Frankenstein included. 

It was almost... _shy_. The feel of Raizel’s blood fueled abilities often made Dark Spear quiver with excitement, but just the merest touch had the spear nearly swooning. It brought no end of amusement to Frankenstein. 

As if sensing where his thoughts were, Dark Spear began whispering, “Raaaaaaaizelllll (master’s master)( _want_ ), Rai…..Raiiiiiiii….”

Frankenstein sighed in agreement and rubbed his forehead against the cool blade under him, desperate to ease the burning sensation that was already building again under his skin. 

“Want him. Want want want…” they chanted quietly.

Before Frankenstein could allow himself to be drawn into another bout of sex, he invested a little more energy into strengthening the walls around him as well as the mental barriers between him and his master. The last thing he wanted was for Rai to hear and feel everything he was going through. It wasn’t just about personal embarrassment, though that was a factor. No, Frankenstein knew that his master would feel guilty for leaving him alone and in pain and that was simply unacceptable. 

The increasing in shielding was done just in time. A full body shudder broke out across him and he could feel his temperature spike. Fresh slick leaked out around the energy manifestations shoved to the hilt inside of him. He closed his eyes and bit back a moan. 

“Raaaaaaaaaaiiii…” 

Yes, Rai. Oh, yes. His beautiful master. How often over the past centuries had Frankenstein longed for his master’s touch, gentle and unyielding at the same time. The omega instincts that drove most humans of his designation made Frankenstein want to be claimed, to be held and cared for, but that was not what Frankenstein wanted. Here again, he was at war with himself, because his fondest dream was to have Raizel beneath him, able to stop him with a glance but willing to let Frankenstein do as he wanted. His mouth twisted into a bitter smile. The irony, wanting to both claim and be claimed. 

“What would we do to him, lover?” Frankenstein’s voice was scratchy, raw already from his labored breathing. This, too, was an old well worn friend, these talks with Dark Spear. The two of them passing the time in between waves of heat dreaming about what they would never have. 

But Raizel was back again. After eight hundred and twenty years, Raizel had awoken and was by Frankenstein’s side again. So perhaps their little fantasies weren’t as far fetched as they once imagined.

“Taste. We would taste him,” the spear answered, male and female voices alike all echoing strangely in the energy filled room. Frankenstein hummed in agreement. It had been too long since they were allowed to taste his master, so long ago that it almost seemed a bad fever dream, but the taste of Rai’s skin was memorable. Sweet and salty at the same time, with the rich hint of blood born power all through him. Sweat trickled down Frankenstein’s back as he squirmed against Dark Spear’s hold on him.

“Yes. Taste. And run our hands through his hair,” Frankenstein purred. It was probably some remnant of a grooming instinct, or perhaps he had just always loved well maintained hair, but Raizel’s soft black locks always made Frankenstein’s fingers itch to hold it, feel how silky and strong it was, and bury his nose in it. Take in the scent of his master and leave his own, mingling the scents together until they were one. Dark Spear tugged at Frankenstein’s hair in response and trickled more power down his back, trying to tease him into releasing his control even just a little.

“Yessss. Hold and taste and _fill_ …” 

The idea of Rai getting fucked by Dark Spear’s power caused him to moan again, his sensitive cock already plumping up again and starting to drip. He loosened his grip on Dark Spear’s power and the energy manifestations started to pump in and out of his ass once more, dragging across his abused prostate and forcing a little breathless groan out of him. Concrete crumbled under his clawed fingers as his whole body tensed and jerked in time with the movement. It reminded him that as much as he liked the idea of watching Dark Spear fill his master up, he wanted to feel Raizel’s cock inside him even more. 

“Both of you, together inside of me,” he said quietly. His lips and nose rubbed up against Dark Spear’s blade and he felt them shiver under him, the broken minds that made up the sentient weapon nearly swooning with the idea. Lightning scorched his skin again and the creeping purple-black energy pressed against his limbs again, bruising him, marking him up. Frankenstein reveled in it. It made him burn with savage pride that anyone could glance at him and see that he and Dark Spear were joined. Their power so intertwined that it would be impossible to ever truly separate them.

That closeness only made him ache for his master more. Urged him to claim Raizel as his alpha, his mate. Their mate. An impossible dream. There was no chance that the Noblesse would consider taking a mate, let alone a human one, enhanced though he may be. Frankenstein buried his bitterness and despair at those thoughts and instead focused solely on how good it would feel to be fucked soundly by his master. Fucked and filled, held still by his master’s unbelievable power and pleasured until he passed out. Or maybe allowed to take control himself and watch Raizel come apart beneath him. Both ideas held a lot of appeal, especially now during his heat.

“Yessssss…” Dark Spear whispered into his mind and then they both lost themselves to the fantasy. 

\--

“Why couldn’t you have showed up last week,” M-21 bitched and dodged another energy blast, narrowly missing being flattened by the strength of it. Smoke plumed off of the crater the attack made in the concrete, large enough that two cars would fit comfortably inside the hole. 

A day and a half after Frankenstein had disappeared into the labs under their house, the Union attacked. Rai, Seira, and Regis were still at school. Tao asked them to stay there and watch over the humans there while he, M-21, Takeo, and Rael led the attackers away from populated areas of the city. That left Karius to watch over the house. Granted, they didn’t actually expect anything to happen there, very few people knew where they lived after all, but no one felt good about leaving Frankenstein locked up alone.

Tao’s voice crackled through the M-21’s earpiece. “Good work, M-21. Keep them moving to the left. We need to get them in place so Takeo can line up his next shot.” The omega had a talent for leadership and battle strategy, so he was hidden away from the battle giving orders to the rest of them. He, Takeo, and M-21 were all escaped Union experiments, modified humans in the lowest power levels. But since their defection and adoption by Rai and Frankenstein, all three of them had vastly increased their power and abilities. M-21’s focus was on melee battle, taking advantage of the werewolf heart that he’d been implanted with. Through focused training and experimentation from Frankenstein, he was able to fully transform into the werewolf battle form, one he used to their advantage here. 

“Seriously, how pathetic. Are you even trying to aim?” he taunted. This, too, was part of his strategy. M-21 had strength and regeneration, enough that he could take the brunt of an enemy's attack. But that wouldn’t help him if the enemy refused to focus on him, so M-21 had learned from Frankenstein and sharpened his tongue. Pride was a common fault among the powerful and pricking their egos was a fantastic way to goad them into keeping the fight with him.

The man who had been firing those massive energy shots screamed with rage, yelling about how worthless an experiment M-21 and his fellows were. Whatever he was saying got lost in the next line of blasts, each one cutting closer and closer to M-21, anticipating his movements to the point where the very last shot actually landed a glancing blow on him. 

Pain bloomed across his shoulder. _Dislocated_ , he thought. Not that it mattered, the opponent had moved at just the right angle and was being bombarded by Takeo. 

Takeo was a ranged expert, specializing in modified guns and bullets, both infused with his own power to increase damage and range. M-21 watched with satisfaction as their enemy huddled under the barrage of high caliber fire. A quick twist of his arm popped it back into place and M-21 was back on the offence. Quick slashes with his claws and well timed kicks kept their opponent off balance while Takeo piled on the damage.

Another boom sounded off to the right. _Rael must have his hands full_ , M-21 thought. The noble was the head of House Kertia, the vampire house that was said to be made up of assassins. He specialized in speed and stealth and his soul weapon, Grandia was twin daggers. 

“Rael, report,” Tao said into the comms. 

“The Union puppet master called in some reserves.” Rael sounded a bit out of breath, something which was a bit concerning considering how powerful a fighter he was. M-21 wasn’t too surprised though. Their little unlikely pack was responsible for the deaths of ten out of the thirteen Union Elders, each of them mad with power and bend on ruling the world. It made sense that the remaining few would only send their strongest. Another massive explosion sounded in the distance, and beams of bright red light flickered across the horizon. 

“Bring them over, Takao and M-21 are nearly done with theirs.”

M-21 howled and focused his power. They needed to finish this guy off quickly if they were going to help Rael. 

 

Eager for reprieve, the man he was fighting dashed away to take cover behind the remnants of a building, getting out of Takeo’s line of fire but leaving himself open for a punishing blow from M-21. The clawed attack hit perfectly, cutting a huge gaping hole into his side.

He landed awkwardly on his side, blood sluggishly leaking out of the wound for only a moment before his regeneration kicked in. But to M-21’s irritation, the man just laughed. 

“Idiots,” he said, and then coughed up a handful of blood. The ivory armor on his upper body had long since been blasted away, now what was left of his chest lay bare, bruised, and bloody. His angular face split in a wide grin and he laughed again. “You’re already too late.”

“Tao,” M-21 said. They’d fought together long enough that just saying his name was enough to convey the request for more information.

“I’m on it,” Tao responded. “I’m bringing up surveillance. If this was a diversion, I’ll know shortly.”

Rael’s black clad form streaked across the abandoned city scape. This area had been damaged in previous attacks on the city by the Union and was currently slated for construction sometime later that year. In the meantime, it was vacant enough that the few remaining humans that occasionally inhabited it were easy to clear out, giving the enhanced humans and nobles a place for battle where no innocent would be caught in the crossfire. 

Close on Rael’s heels were four more figures, three of which were in ivory armor similar to the set that M-21’s opponent had worn. The fourth was covered in some kind of blue wrap, head covered with a full facial mask. A cheerful grin was painted across it, so large and jarring that it was visible at even a great distance. 

“Which Elder do you think these guys are from?” Takeo asked. Rael ghosted up to stand side by side with M-21. Though he looked a little roughed up, his battle gear was untorn and the black scarf that covered his mouth was still in place. However, M-21 could smell the faint tang of blood on him so he must have taken a few hits.

The enemy on the ground continued to chuckle as his wound got ever smaller, his flesh regenerating at a fairly impressive rate. “Figured it out yet?” he asked. 

“It’s not the school,” Tao said with relief and mingled puzzlement. “Cameras all have classes proceeding as normal. Seira and Regis checked in, too. Everything is normal.”

M-21 and Rael both repositioned themselves, moving together to put Tao and Takeo’s hiding spots at their backs. The puppet master and his soldiers moved to stand near their wounded cohort. 

“Oh _no_ ,” Tao whispered. 

The fear in Tao’s voice made M-21’s alpha instincts roar to life. Adrenaline pumped into him and he glanced around. Intellectually he knew that whatever was happening wouldn’t be near them, but he couldn’t help but scan the area again for new threats. 

“Tao, what is it?” Takeo asked. 

“It’s home. They went to our home.”

The silence across the comms was deafening and M-21’s whole body filled with dread. 

_Frankenstein_.

\--

Karius knew that no matter what, Frankenstein was going to _kill_ him. Most of the upper house was intact. While the infiltrators had been numerous, they weren’t overwhelmingly powerful. Try as he might, though, he wasn’t able to completely stop them from damaging things. 

Frankenstein treasured his belongings. Rai had even warned them about it and asked them to stay tidy. Karius absolutely dreaded what might happen when Frankenstein came out of seclusion and found his house in ruin. 

Granted, Karius was slightly hampered by the fact that there were too many to draw off away from the house. Normally he took extra long shots with his soul weapon, a massive black energy bow named Amore, but at this close a range he was forced to make due with point blank shots and simply pray that the blood stains would come out. In no time at all, the upper floors were cleared and Karius was left slightly panicking about the upcoming clean up. 

Right as he was about to check in with Tao, he heard a faint boom coming from under the house. 

_The labs_ , he thought. _Some of them must have slipped by_. Karius would never be as fast as Rael, but he was still the Blerster family leader and thus a force to be reckoned with. Not only that, but his body had thrown itself into overdrive at the possibility that Frankenstein might be in danger. Boss wasn’t _his_ omega, but he was in heat and he was a part of their little family group. He was downstairs in a heartbeat. 

The lab lay destroyed. Several bodies were strewn about, dead from whatever blast had shook the house. Three more of the ivory clad invaders were still sluggishly moving; bloody but quickly recovering. 

Karius did not care in the slightest about them. No, he only had eyes for the massive gaping hole in the far wall. A hole that oozed black purple energy and had a pair of glowing white eyes in the center of it. Quiet laughter bubbled up from the dark. 

The overwhelming scent of an omega mid-heat slammed into Karius, raising his hackles and bringing a growl to his throat. He clamped his fangs down hard, keeping the sound in. The urge to find and claim and mate rose up unbidden. Every ounce of strength he had, he devoted to keeping those alpha instincts at bay, and not just because Frankenstein was his ally and, dare he say, friend. 

No, the main reason was that he very much did not want to die and he knew, deep in his heart, going anywhere near Frankenstein in this state would be a death sentence. 

Great black spears of power fell from a rift in reality above them, impaling the still living intruders. Screams filled the room. The smell of fresh spilled blood mixed in with the heat scent and made Karius’ alpha instincts scream harder. 

In an instant, Frankenstein’s black-purple form stood next to one of the impaled victims. His body was hard to see in the flickering lights and gathered dark energy in the room, but it was clear that under all of Dark Spear’s energy that Frankenstein was nude. Patches of pale white skin showed through on his thighs, shoulders, and across his face. His hair floated straight up, held aloft by the sheer power that radiated off of him. Blood and bruises and smeared purple-black matter covered what little skin was visible. One clawed hand had grabbed hold of the intruder’s hair, stretching his neck out and forcing him to look Frankenstein in the face. The sharp-edged smile that spread across Frankenstein’s face didn’t have a single shred of sanity in it. 

“How dare you attack my home,” Frankenstein purred. A second black energy spear erupted from the ground and slammed into the man’s torso. Another broken scream filled the room. “Tell me. What did you want? My data?” His voice dropped to a low rumble. “Me?”

The lights flickered again and another half of them went out. Little wisps of smoke drifted off of the solid white of Frankenstein’s eyes. “Why. Are. You. Here.” Each word was punctuated with the sound of ripping flesh as the spears embedded within the intruder grew incrementally larger. 

“Data!” the man screamed. “We drew them out! The others! Distracted your security so we could get your data! Please, stop! Stop!”

“The others,” Frankenstein said slowly, his voice barely a whisper in the dark. “You attacked my people. _Mine_.”

One short scream later and Dark Spear slammed into the man, the full evil weapon in all it’s blackened glory. Tendrils of power snaked out of it to cover the intruder up, draining him of life. Eating his soul. 

In only a few moments, the intruder’s entire bulk had been consumed by the spear; flesh, energy, essence, all it gone. 

The lights flickered again. When they came back on, Frankenstein was right in front of Karius, just inches away and reeking of blood and death and heat. Every muscle in Karius’ body screamed at him to move, to do something, but he held fast. Frankenstein would not hurt him, even in this state. He had to believe it.

At this range he could see how Frankenstein’s pupils had contracted to mere pinpricks and the lids were held open as wide as they would go. His smile was mad as ever and black energy wafted off of him like steam. 

A single purple-black claw traced across Karius’ cheek, leaving a trail of blood and purple ooze. 

“ _Miiiiine_ ,” he whispered. 

And then he was gone. Karius took a shaky breath and took stock of the room, visible now that the oppressive energy of Dark Spear had dissipated. Everything was destroyed. Body chucks covered most of the floor. The honey-sweet scent of Frankenstein’s heat was still heavy in the room, but it was quickly being overpowered with the overwhelming stench of blood. 

He took another breath and dismissed his soul weapon. After another breath he turned on his comms earbud. 

“Tao.” Karius was very pleased with how calm he sounded. “Frankenstein is on his way to you.” He struggled to think of what else to say that would properly convey how much they were all in trouble. “And he is very, very mad.”

Karius rubbed his eyes and slumped against the wall. 

\--

M-21 shook his head sharply in an attempt to flick the blood off of his face with out dropping his guard. The Union puppet master had sent his minions around to the side to flush out Takeo and Tao, but Rael and M-21 jumped in to divert them. They both knew they had to keep their ranged and intelligence fighters where they were if they were going to stand a chance of surviving. 

Thus far their efforts had been mostly successful. Takeo continued to rain down bullets, Rael lured some of the ivory clad warriors into a few of Tao’s electrical traps, and M-21 soaked up all the attention and damage he could. 

M-21 couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. It wasn’t because of the fight. He didn’t love battle the way that Frankenstein did. He fought when he had to, to protect others. It wasn’t even how the battle was going that had him nearly laughing. 

It was because he knew Frankenstein was coming. 

He was worried about his boss, sure. But after everything they’d been through together, especially after Rai and Frankenstein had come after him when he was kidnapped by the werewolves, he couldn’t believe that Frankenstein was a threat. 

Not a deadly threat, anyways. Boss was rough, no doubt, and more so during training. He fought to win and serious injuries did happen. Frankenstein always warned them that there was a chance they could die. Dark Spear’s power made him a bit unstable, he would say, so it was best that they try always try their hardest. But M-21 had seen how Frankenstein cared for all of them. His actions spoke louder than anything he had ever said. Little casual kindnesses. He made sure they had pocket money and jobs. The house was stocked with foods that they liked to eat. Comfortable clothes, extra blankets, and pillows filled their closets. He was scrupulous about the cleanliness of the house, sure, but Frankenstein was always adamant that it was their home as well as his and always made sure they felt welcome. 

Sometimes he wondered if Frankenstein even realized what he was doing, caring for them all, or if it was just some deep buried omega instinct coming out in subtle ways. Certainly Rai’s acceptance of them had something to do with it too. Either way, M-21 was smart enough that he never asked about it. He just accepted the strange sensation of being valued as the gift that it was and kept his mouth shut.

So while M-21 knew Frankenstein was dangerous, he couldn’t help but be relieved that the boss was coming to them. Even if the boss was out of his mind in heat with Dark Spear baying in his head, it was still an improvement over their current situation.

At the very least he was certain that Frankenstein would kill the Union guys first before even attempting to come after the rest of them. That would be plenty of time for Rai to join up with them and help keep things under control. 

M-21 snickered to himself. 

“Curious.” Puppet Master gestured towards his minions, sending them around to flank M-21’s position. “To think you were the cause of so many Union losses.”

A distant explosion from behind them was quickly followed by Tao cursing through the comms. 

Rael materialized at M-21’s back, blocking an attack that he hadn’t even seen. “We need to leave,” Rael said quietly. “Before he gets here we need to be gone. This will not end well for anyone.”

“Are you expecting a friend?” Puppet Master tilted his masked head to the side. The early evening sunlight shined off of the painted on grin, making it seem like the expression grew wider for a moment. 

“Yup,” M-21 said flippantly. “I’m pretty excited for you to meet him.” He blocked a swing to his head. “Quick question.” Another blocked punch. His forearm cracked a little from the force of it. “Are you an alpha?”

“What?” The attacks paused a moment. Ivory warriors circled them. 

Gunshots ran in the distance. Takeo must have found whoever was harassing Tao.

“I can’t really smell you from here. Got scent suppressants going?” M-21 flexed his fingers, testing how quickly his arm was healing. The cut on his head had already sealed up. He was tired and hurt, but not beaten by any means. 

“Feeling a little inadequate? It’s a shame, really, how often the Union picked betas and omegas for thei..r…” The puppet master’s voice trailed off as he noticed thick heavy clouds had rolled over head, turning the early evening sky nearly pitch black. 

Another snicker escaped M-21. “Nah, just curious.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Frankenstein,” Rael grumbled. 

Lightning crackled in the distance, rolling closer and closer. It was impossible not to look up and mark its progress towards them. The long tendrils of white energy flowed across the clouds, lighting up the dark, only to resolve right above where they were fighting. The energy was sucked right up into the clouds, disappearing as if it never was. 

A soft guttural sound broke the silence. Ripping his gaze from the sky overhead, M-21 looked to the ivory clad fighter in front of him. The man stood unusually rigid. Then his whole body spasmed. Blood poured out of his mouth and the edge of Dark Spear slid through his chest, pushed in from behind.

Lightning flashed again, illuminating Frankenstein’s wide grin and floating golden curls behind the enemy warrior. His face was smeared with blood and purple fluids and much of his body seemed to be covered in black-purple shadows. The parts that weren’t covered with Dark Spear’s power matched his face; bloody, smeared with purple, and clearly bare skin. 

He pulled back on Dark Spear, ripping the enemy in front of him clean in two. A single purple-clawed hand grabbed the man’s skull before the top half of the body could fall. Frankenstein casually tossed it over his shoulder, sending the whole upper body flying far off into the distance. 

A mad giggle bubbled up out of Frankenstein. He tilted his head back and forth, cracked his neck, and surveyed the group. His scent floated heavy on the breeze; the sugar-sweet smell of heat mixed with the metallic tang of blood and harsh ozone. M-21’s body stiffened up unwillingly, instinct telling him that something was wrong and that he should find some way to help the nearby omega in heat. Or possibly get the hell away because the omega didn’t smell like a mate, didn’t have the scent of M-21’s claim on him. 

M-21 almost laughed at that thought. The thought of that terrifying omega as his mate was a ridiculous one. 

The blood smell mixed in to the heat smell tipped him more towards wanting to help, clearly the omega was in distress, but he was still caught between fleeing and trying to protect. He grit his teeth and stayed put.

“Who the---” the puppet master started.

“How dare you touch what is mine,” Frankenstein interrupted. His voice was low and rough, like he’d been screaming the whole time he’d been locked in the lab under their house. Almost faster than M-21’s eyes could follow, he dashed across the battlefield. Dark Spear slashed out at the other ivory armored enemy, but the man managed to dodge. 

“Boss’s here,” M-21 said into comms. His mouth was dry as a bone and his throat clicked as he swallowed. “How’re you fairing Tao?”

“Could use a hand.” Tao said casually, but. M-21 could hear his labored breathing through the line. Gunshots fired again in the distance. 

Frankenstein glanced over his shoulder towards M-21 and Rael. “Go. Help the others, then go home.” Black energy lept off of his body at an erratic rate, blasting the ground near him. He let loose a sweeping blast of power towards the puppet master. It was blocked, but the crater it left around him was a testament to how powerful a blow it was. If anything, the smile that split Frankenstein’s face got wider. “It’s not safe.” The last bit was spoken in a growl.

M-21 and Rael both stared at him for a heartbeat, glanced at each other, and then fled as quickly as possible. The ivory warriors moved to cut them off, but great black energy spears dropped from the sky, blocking their attacks and giving M-21 and Rael a clear path away. 

They ran, chased away by the sound of screams and laughter.

After a moment Rael asked, “Do you think he can track the scent of fear?”

M-21 licked his lips as he thought about it. He broke out into a nervous sweat. 

“Run faster.”

\--

With M-21 and Rael’s help, it didn’t take Tao and Takeo long to finish off the last of Union fighters. As soon as the last enemy dropped, the four of them gathered up. 

M-21 cast a critical eye over his little make-shift family. Takeo looked worse for wear; his long purple hair had fallen out of its ponytail and lay in disarray. Blood stained his clothes and he held his right arm close to his body. Tao fared a bit better. Nothing was actively bleeding, but he did look pretty bruised up. 

Rael seemed to have already recovered from his injuries, but M-21 suspected he might have just been faking it. Probably didn’t want to appear weak. M-21 rolled his eyes a bit at that. Even though Rael was old by human standards, he was still fairly young for a noble. He had a lot to learn about what real weakness was. By contrast, M-21, Tao, and Takeo all knew that showing your wounds to your friends wasn’t weakness. It was practicality. Your allies needed to know what you were capable of and when you needed help.

Most of the wounds M-21 had sustained were well on their way to being mended. He’d still need a few days to bounce back from some of the bone breaks, but all in all the fight could have gone a lot worse. 

The four of them gazed anxiously towards the horizon. Bright white flashes and violet lightning flickered across the sky in that direction with alarming frequency. It cast the ruined buildings around them in sharp relief, leaving strange after images of their outlines on the retina. 

“Did you see him?” Tao asked. 

Both M-21 and Rael nodded. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Rael said quietly. “Never heard of anything like it. Heat just doesn’t _do_ that.”

“It’s Frankenstein. What were we all really expecting?” M-21 responded. He rubbed some of the blood off of his mouth. “Is Rai coming?”

Tao nodded. “He, Seira, and Regis just finished walking the human kids home. They should be here before the boss gets done with...whatever it is that’s happening there.”

“I’m fairly sure he’s feeding them to Dark Spear,” M-21 said. The group collectively shivered. 

The flash lights off in the distance suddenly stopped. 

“...How close did you say Rai was to getting here?” Takeo asked. 

They sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the telltale signs of distant fighting to start up again, but everything stayed dark and quiet.

“Not close enough. Time to leave.” Tao’s voice wasn’t quite panicked, but it definitely rode the edge of deep concern. 

An enormous crack of thunder boomed behind them.

“Too late,” Rael squeaked.

“I thought I told you all to _go home_ ,” Frankenstein growled out of the darkness. M-21 couldn’t stop the surprised jolt that raced through his body. From the looks of those around him, he wasn’t the only one.

On utterly silent feet, Frankenstein glided towards them from the shadows of nearby debris. His golden hair still floated up behind him, looking nearly strawberry blond in the strange light that Dark Spear’s energy cast. There was more blood on him, smeared across his face and arms. While purple-black shadowy manifestations of power still covered parts of him, the rest of him was naked and smeared with more blood and purple fluids. Tiny bolts of black lightning crackled off of him and Dark Spear quivered in his hand. 

“Hey, Boss,” Tao started, holding up one hand in an attempt to placate him. “Thanks for taking care of those guys, but, uh, how about we all just head back home and find you a nice room to lock yourself in- _shit_!” The aura of power around Frankenstein pulsed and everything within two feet of him was flattened. 

The creepy laughter was back again and Frankenstein slowly started moving towards them. 

“Time to go! Come on!” M-21 put Takeo’s good arm over his shoulder and started pulling him away. 

“Yesssss. You should all run,” Frankenstein said with a huge smile. He raised up one hand and M-21 blanched as Dark Spear’s power gathered above them. Each and every one of them had seen him drop black energy spears onto their enemies, so they all knew exactly what that gathering of power above them meant. 

They took off running, barely making it out of the way before the area they had been standing in became a black forest of death. 

The laughter seemed to follow them. 

“Rael, take Takeo and get out of here. M-21 and I will split off and draw his atten---” But before Tao could finish that thought, a line of black energy spears began dropping on either side of them, hemming them in.

Herding them together. 

_Shit shit shit shit…_

M-21 passed Takeo off to Rael and took the rear, hoping that if Frankenstein did catch up to them, M-21 would be able to distract him long enough for the others to get away. His breath came as quick pants. He knew damn well that they weren’t a match for Frankenstein on the best of days. But now? With them already injured and Frankenstein out of his mind? They were screwed...potentially in more ways than one.

The best M-21 could hope for was his colleague's escape. He still didn’t think that Frankenstein would feed him to Dark Spear...but he was pretty solidly sure that any encounter they had would hurt. Badly. Whether that meant broken bones or...something else, well, that was irrelevant. 

He risked a look behind them.

Frankenstein was racing after them not more than fifty feet behind, hair flying around him and manic grin still splitting his face in nearly in half. He wasn’t gaining on them, but they weren’t pulling ahead either.

_He’s playing with us_ , M-21 realized. A deep well of dread filled him. He would have liked to blame the feeling on his body’s reaction to the heat pheromones that Frankenstein’s body was pumping out like mad. He almost laughed at that idea. The boss had never needed to be in heat to be terrifying. 

Their path continued to be guided by the falling bolts of black energy, once or twice one even fell right behind them, urging them to run faster.

Suddenly the falling spears stopped. 

The group had run right into Seira and Regis. Behind them, in between their group and Frankenstein, stood Rai. 

An enormous chain of violet lightning poured off of Frankenstein and up to the sky, with smaller bolts jumping between him and the edge of Dark Spear, as if the two of them were Tesla coils placed next to one another. A small breathy giggle escaped Frankenstein.

_He’s absolutely mad_ , M-21 thought.

“Frankenstein,” Rai said. His chin length black hair blew softly in the wind that Frankenstein’s aura kicked up. M-21 could taste Rai’s energy in the air, power tinged with the flavor of blood. It rose up around him and reached out to Frankenstein.

In an instant, all of Dark Spear’s energy was gone, as if it never was. 

Which left Frankenstein standing absolutely naked. His powerful lithe body was dirty with smeared blood and slick looking purple ichor, much of which was spread down his inner thighs, chest, and forearms. His thick cock hung heavy between his legs, dripping a little with various fluids. But the mad smile on his face had softened to something almost tender and a bit of tension had left the tight bearing of his shoulders. His breath came out in heavy pants and he dragged one hand through his long hair, pulling it out of his face. 

The honey-sweet smell of heat curled around them once more; it made M-21 want to growl and get everyone out of there. Beta instincts said they all needed to be safe, especially that omega in heat. Safe and sequestered somewhere, away from potential alpha threats. His better sense reminded him that of all of them, it was that omega in heat that was in the least amount of danger. 

“Master,” Frankenstein said softly. 

“Will you let me help you, Frankenstein?” Rai asked calmly. 

If anything, Frankenstein’s smile got sweeter; the soft crinkle of his eyes and the light blush on his cheeks at total odds with the gore splattered all over him. Something passed between them. Some kind of mental communication, maybe.

Whatever was about to happen, M-21 did _not_ want to see it. Not even a little bit. Right before he could turn to go, Rai glanced over his shoulder at them. 

“Get a room ready for us. We’ll be home soon.”

And then Frankenstein was plastered to Rai’s front, one hand threaded through his hair and the other dangling languidly over his shoulder. Some amount of Dark Spear’s energy was back too, giving Frankenstein something of a dark energy halo and casting his face into shadow. But rather than doing anything with Rai as M-21 kind of expected, Frankenstein was staring right at them, eyes wide and crazy, peering over Rai’s shoulder. Rai had curled one hand around Frankenstein’s hip.

“I thought I told you all to run home,” Frankenstein said in a low growl.

M-21 didn’t waste any more time, and neither did the rest of them. They all fled as quickly as they possibly could. 

Oddly enough, he noted that they were much closer the house than he expected. Had Frankenstein been...herding them home?

\--

It took a distressingly short amount of time for Frankenstein to finish off the Union idiots, both the group that was in his lab and the ones that were menacing his little warriors. 

One of the ones in the clearing was an alpha. From the moment Frankenstein neared where his people were cornered, he could smell the heavy rich scent of it on the wind. It made him _want_. Unfortunately for the Union alpha, all Frankenstein wanted was his blood. 

Had he been a normal omega, Frankenstein would have been in serious danger; his heat would have driven him to near helplessness with the urge to fuck, especially with the scent of an alpha strong in the air. However, Frankenstein had long ago modified his own body into granting him other options. His body was driven to a frenzy, yes, but a fight would be just as good as a solid fucking. So even if this particular alpha and his followers hadn’t threatened Frankenstein’s adopted pack, he would still have been in trouble. 

But this alpha _had_ threatened those Frankenstein watched over, and it goaded him into unreasonable levels of violence. 

How dare these pathetic experiments damage what was his. 

So he laughed and raged and funneled all of his frustrations into absolutely ruining those pathetic fools who had the audacity to think they could get away with hurting those under Frankenstein’s wing. Every step of the way Dark Spear laughed with him, the weapon’s voracious hunger needling him on to greater excess. 

Damage done to him didn’t matter, he regenerated within mere heartbeats. The pain of successful attacks on him actually helped him focus on the fight rather than the feverish buzzing under his skin. Dark Spear helped a bit with that, too, keeping energy manifestations all around him, touching him, helping sate the skin-craving that heat sometimes gave him. 

Things got a great deal simpler once the alpha got hold of Frankenstein’s scent. His attacks became erratic and ill planned as instinct overtook him. So desperate was the sad Union alpha to claim Frankenstein as a conquest that it became child’s play to outmaneuver him. 

Right before Frankenstein allowed Dark Spear to consume the ingrate, he forced the alpha to answer a few questions. 

“No one else! No one else knows where you live!” Another breathy scream punctuated the blue clad Union warrior. “Stop, please!”

“Kill him, kill him, kill him,” Dark Spear chanted behind and around him. “Give him to us. He’ll taste sooo gooood...”

It made Frankenstein smile, maybe a bit too widely. So greedy! Such a voracious lover, always wanting more. Thick slippery energy manifestations slowly fingered up into and around Frankenstein’s dripping hole, quietly fucking him while they watched the Union stooge beg. A shiver of pleasure rolled up Frankenstein’s spine and his eyes fluttered a bit. Even though most of his physical needs were being satisfied by the violence, it still felt good to be filled. His ass ached with the need for it, even though he and Dark Spear were more than a day into the marathon sex that heat induced. Coiling feverish _want_ crawled up his spine and made him shiver.

“Are you certain?” he asked, keeping his voice to a low growl. All of this talk was getting boring, and he itched to release some more energy. Dark Spear’s power crackled and scorched the earth all around them.

He shoved Dark Spear a little farther into the blue clad Union man’s torso. Each little choked off sound he made brought a smile to Frankenstein’s face. This bastard thought he could hurt Frankenstein’s pack. He deserved to suffer.

_My children_ , a tiny voice in the back of his head whispered. Frankenstein quickly ignored that sentiment. Of course he took care of the people who live in his home. They were allies. It was Frankenstein’s responsibility to look after them. And his master clearly thought of their little pack as family, so it made sense for Frankenstein to ensure their safety and well being. Clothe them. Feed them. Train them. Experiment on them, when they requested it. Give them a safe haven from the world and their rather formidable enemies. That was all it was.

Surely. 

“I swear! It was a hunch I wanted to play out!” the alpha screamed. Blackened energy pinned him to the ground, like a moth in a case. His struggles only caused Dark Spear to impale him further. With every moment, more and more black veins of power branched off of the main spear into his body. Sensing that Frankenstein’s patience was at its end, the black tendrils plunged down hard and Dark Spear began to feed. 

A ringing silence hung over the clearing when they were done. Blood and death hung in the air; the heavy scent did very little to ease Frankenstein’s frenzied state. Dark Spear’s power caressed his thighs and tightened its hold on him, surrounding his lower body and chest, so tight that it almost hurt. More than the killing and the fighting, this calmed Frankenstein down. Whatever else was going on, his lover had hold of him.

Frankenstein closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Underneath all of the warring scents of battle, the pain and blood and the Union alpha’s lust and terror, there was the trailing scent of something familiar. He tilted his head a bit and took a deep inhale. 

M-21. His blood and pain clung to the dirt and broken concrete all around. 

Frankenstein took another breath.

Something slightly sweeter, too. A familiar omega’s blood. Rael. 

Unable to resist the pull of those familiar scents, Frankenstein slowly wandered across the clearing. He reached out with his senses and tested the air around him, alert for any telltale signs of power nearby. They were off to save Tao and Takeo. It wouldn’t do at all for Frankenstein to save them from the main Union force only to see them struck down by an attack from behind. Dark Spear quivered in his hand, eager to be set forth again.

There. In the distance. A flicker of power. M-21’s blood on the breeze. 

He grinned and dashed ahead. The sweet thrill of anticipation filled his veins and in moments he had caught up to his little warriors. His pack. His master’s family, and...maybe his too. 

As he looked at them from the shadows he had to shake his head in incredulous irritation. He told them to go _home_. But there they were, just standing around. There were dangerous things afoot and Frankenstein counted himself chief among those dangerous things. 

A vicious snarl twisted across his features and Dark Spear flared outwards, causing an enormous bolt of lightning to crack above them.

“Let them seeeee,” Dark Spear whispered. “We can taste it. Fear-hurt-pain-blood. We want it _we want it_ …” Frankenstein couldn’t agree more. Sometimes one had to be firm with children. It was important to make sure they understood that adults made rules for a reason. Tiny wisps of power tickled up his shoulders and filtered into his hair, like fingers combing through the heavy tresses. He rolled his head into it and sighed at the pleasure of it, eventually resting his disappointed gaze on his pack.

“I thought I told you all to _go home_.” 

The fear in the air smelled amazing and set Dark Spear purring into the back of his head.They might have been talking. Frankenstein found he couldn’t care less. An all powerful buzzing thrummed under his skin and drove him closer to them.

They shouldn’t be there. They should be home. 

He would make them go home just like any good doting omega might. The thought of him being anything like a ‘good omega’ made him laugh and laugh. How ridiculous. He licked his lips, trying to chase any leftover traces of vitae and ichor. The smell of fear crested and his little warriors began inching away. 

Finally, they were being sensible.

“Yesssss. You should all run,” he said encouragingly. After all, sometimes a little extra instruction was useful. 

Dark Spear reached out and manifested a field of lances right above their heads. Frankenstein bit back a snarl and forced the energy to hang in the air a moment longer than he normally would have, making sure that his pack had enough time to flee. He didn’t actually want to kill them after all. Just move them in the right direction. Teach them a lesson.

Then they were off and running and he was helpless to stop himself from chasing after them. It was exhilarating to have prey that tried fleeing instead of fighting. His whole body tingled with the excitement of it. Dark Spear sang with predatory glee in the back of his mind. His lover was hungry and it was becoming more and more difficult for Frankenstein to keep that extra half second of delay in the energy attacks. This was just a lesson after all. It needed to stay just a lesson, no matter how much his body sang for their blood.

He pushed them towards home, driving them and hemming them together with attacks. The pace was such that Frankenstein knew they would be hard pressed to do anything but run. 

All of that came to a screeching halt when his master jumped in between Frankenstein and their pack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Seira and Regis stood farther ahead with M-21 and the rest, but the vast majority of Frankenstein’s focus was on Raizel. 

Beautiful, kind, merciless, Raizel.

Dark Spear practically buzzed with excitement and discharged a huge bolt of energy directly up from their entwined forms. Frankenstein knew it for what it was, a declaration of love. More than that, the energy twisted around itself in an attempt to bend into unnatural shapes. 

_Hearts_ , Frankenstein realized. _Dark Spear is trying to draw hearts with his power._

Incredulous mirth bubbled up from within. It was too adorable. The humor of the situation was completely compounded by how bad Dark Spear was at such sentiments. As the energy arched into the sky it did twist in upon itself, but completely failed to make any kind of discerning shape.

Frankenstein giggled to himself and while Dark Spear pouted in the back of his mind. 

“Raiiiiii...so pretty, so tasty...want to show him how much we want (love)(hungry) him. It didn’t work (didn’t-work-didn’t-work-didn’t-)...” the voices murmured petulantly. 

“Frankenstein,” Rai said. Bloodborne energy, thick and powerful, rose up from him, filled the air around them, and wrapped Frankenstein up in gentle invisible bonds. The moment that intoxicating power touched them, Dark Spear swooned, retreating deep inside Frankenstein’s body with an ecstatic sigh. 

For the first time in days, Frankenstein was left standing alone. 

Without his lover around him, the effects of heat spiraled up his spine and burned under his skin. He wanted the pressure, needed it, and it physically hurt to not be touched. It was also distressing was how coated he was in stickiness, from a variety of sources. His usual fastidiousness habits made this seem all the more irritating. After all that, fact that he was stark nude and achingly hard almost didn’t even register.

Despite all of that, Raizel was there. That fact alone made all the discomforts fall away. The want for violence was still there, but now Frankenstein was tempted badly by the thought of sex, too. Rai’s hands on him. Inside of him. Rai’s delicious skin and hot hard knot filling him up. Every filthy little fantasy that he and Dark Spear had tossed back and forth came screaming to the front of his mind, making him tremble in place. 

More than that, Rai’s presence filled Frankenstein with a ridiculous glow. His master, his alpha (no, not really, would never be _his_ ) had come for him. Intellectually, he knew that Rai was the only one who would be able to stop Frankenstein’s rampage and turn it into something relatively peaceful. He also knew that Rai would always do anything in his power to protect others, even from those Rai cared about. But some hormone crazed part of Frankenstein’s brain couldn’t help but wallow in pleasure because Rai was here. Here to see him, help him, or even stop him. Whatever. He was there and that was the important part.

“Master,” he said. The mental walls around his thoughts were fragmenting under the weight of Raizel’s proximity, and Frankenstein both loved and dreaded it. He loved having his master in his thoughts, but he hated how heat stripped him of control. 

“Will you let me help you, Frankenstein?” Soothing calm poured off of Raizel and through their mental connection, crumbling away the last of Frankenstein’s defenses. But rather than pushing in where he was not invited, Rai simply flooded Frankenstein’s mind with his love and concern. 

Rai cared about him. Wanted him physically and wanted him to be happy. 

This was why when they shared heats in the past they had gone so smoothly, because Frankenstein could always feel just how much Raizel wanted to be there with him. If anything, it made the burning warmth inside of him grow. Frankenstein knew he was unworthy of the sentiment, but he couldn’t stop the bubbling happiness that it caused. 

Hard on the heels of that feeling was the increased fire of desire. His skin was melting and his cock twiched with overwhelming need. Rai had turned to say something to the others, but whatever he said was lost under the feeling of welcome he exuded. 

Frankenstein couldn’t have stopped himself from molding their bodies together, not if he tried for a hundred years. There was only Rai and his scent, his hair and his skin, and the glorious feeling of that rich metallic power all around them. 

Dark Spear arose again inside of him, eager to touch and taste as well. The sensation brought Frankenstein back to himself for a moment and he noticed their little family was still standing behind them, staring. 

Rude.

Dangerous, too. Especially considering the state he and Dark Spear were in.

“I thought I told you all to run home.” The words caught in his throat, so close to his edge of control that even that much vocalization was difficult. A raging fire was inside of him and it had been too long since it had been quenched, by blood or sex. 

In an instant the watchers were gone and he, Dark Spear, and Rai were left alone. 

His whole body trembled with the effort to stay in control. The need to rend and claw, to dig in and make everything around him bleed, screamed through him. This warred with his complete inability to even consider harming Raizel. His master was too precious to him and even his half-mad frenzied state wasn’t enough to drive that from his mind. Piled on top of that struggle was the burning need for Raizel to push him down and fuck him, to bite him, mark him up, drink his fill of blood and anything else Frankenstein could offer. Frankenstein hated himself for it. Absolutely loathed the impulse; the way he didn’t know what was his own desire and what was the heat talking. Mixed in with that was Frankenstein’s craving to dominate, to be in control of what was happening. To be the one who pushed and took and bit and drank. All of the conflicting needs were ripping him apart.

But Raizel knew him better than anyone else in all the world and understanding flowed through their mental connection. While Frankenstein struggled in place, physically floundering under the opposing impulses within him, Rai simply gripped his hip and neck tightly. 

The hand on his hip held him still, flush against Rai’s still clothed body, while the hand on his neck pressed sweetly against his scent glands, causing him to shudder with pleasure. It was getting harder to stay upright. To keep his teeth locked shut. Raizel’s neck was right there, dangerously available and unprotected. The scent of alpha mingled with Rai’s unique smell, blood and power and tea and endless calm, tempting Frankenstein to bite. Saliva pooled in his mouth at the mere thought of it and his legs threatened to give out. The hand Frankenstein had wrapped around Rai’s shoulder and tangled in his hair became as critical to staying up right as it was to keeping Rai close. Purple energy clawed up his back once more, present but hesitant to reach too close to Rai. Little voices giggled in the back of Frankenstein’s mind.

“You can take what you need from me,” Raizel said. His voice was quiet and assured. 

“Master…” Frankenstein shook his head, struggling to articulate what the issue was. He was trapped between natural instinct and modified behavior.

“Frankenstein.” Rai tilted his head to look Frankenstein right in the eyes. He rubbed his thumb soothingly along Frankenstein’s neck, stimulating his scent glands further. That simple action both calmed him and inflamed him. Frankenstein arched into the sensation. “I know how you struggle to keep your actions to those you decide and not what your body decides for you. And it is so much worse for you now. You are so much stronger than you ever were.” 

Rai’s warm breath tickled across Frankenstein’s face. It teased a soft moan from his lips and he couldn’t stop his hips from jerking into Rai’s clothes. His cock rubbed delightfully against the fine-spun fabric and forced another moan from him. The hand on hip gripped him a bit tighter and Frankenstein briefly wished for bruises. It was so close to his dripping, aching ass. Just a few more inches and those perfect fingers could dip right into him. Everything around them dropped away again as Frankenstein focused on the feeling of Raizel’s hands upon him.

The hand at his throat eased up to his chin and forced Frankenstein to look Rai right in the eyes. Gave him something to focus on.

“You crave control. I can give it to you. Take what you need now---” Rai eased his thumb across Frankenstein’s lips, killing any protest before it was uttered. “Take what you need now and then later, when you are yourself again, you can lay down sweetly for me if you desire it. Then you will know it is you who wants it and not something your body has coerced you into.”

A full body shudder wracked through Frankenstein and he whimpered with desire. His eyes fluttered at the thought of it. That, _that_ , was exactly what he wanted. The fact that Raizel would even offer it was...huge. Unbelievable, nearly.

Centuries ago when Raizel had helped Frankenstein through his heats, Rai had let Frankenstein take the lead, sensing and fulfilling Frankenstein’s needs without either of them needing to voice it. But this blanket offer was something a bit more than that. Rai was offering up anything Frankenstein wanted. Anything. 

If Frankenstein wanted to ride Rai’s cock right there, Rai would let him. If he wanted to fuck him while Dark Spear filled up his ass, Rai would let him. Fuck his mouth while Dark Spear pleasured them both. _Anything_. Just thinking of all the possibilities made Frankenstein go dizzy with lust. 

After his heat was done, when his mind was his own once again, he could have Rai on top of him. Holding him down, pinning him, pleasuring him without mercy or restraint in whatever way Raizel wanted. Taking only what Frankenstein had truly offered, and nothing his body forced him to give. No alpha Frankenstein had ever known would agree to such a thing. None of them would have been able to control themselves enough to do so.

Another pulse of pleasure ripped through him, so strong that Frankenstein almost wondered if he had managed to come untouched just from Rai’s offer alone. Just from the thought of all the things they would do together. 

Dark Spear’s aura grew around them and little fingers of scorching power rolled up Frankenstein’s back, burning him and cracking the earth near where they stood. The feel and aura of Raizel’s blood magic clamped down hard for a moment and forced the dark energy at bay. Stopping it from harming Frankenstein further and quieting the random energy discharges. Dark Spear writhed in Rai’s grip. Their eagerness to feel Rai’s touch curled in the back of Frankenstein’s mind like sweet smoke. It lent another layer of hazy pleasure to his already oversensitive body.

“Yes,” Frankenstein whispered. He wanted it. Every touch, every ounce of power. He wanted it all and Raizel was willing to give it to him.

Gently, more gently they he believed he had the strength for, Frankenstein sank to his knees. His first thought had been to drag Rai with him, but the idea of burying his face into the clothed warmth of Raizel’s groin was too much to resist. His fingers dug into Rai’s hips as he rubbed his face up and down the hard length of cock trapped inside neat dress slacks. As calm and collected as Rai usually was, even he wasn’t immune to the effects of Frankenstein’s heat scent. The scent of Raizel’s arousal hung heavy in the air. It twinned with Frankenstein’s own and made his mouth water with anticipation. 

It had been so long since he last had this pleasure, and oh what a sweet pleasure it was. To feel Raizel’s cock along his cheeks and nose, to lip around it’s covered length and soak the fabric in his spit, to breath in deep and let his master’s scent fill his senses. 

A surge of violent lust crested within him and before he knew what he was doing he reached in between Rai’s legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders, completely taking Raizel’s full weight. All his master did to attempt to keep his balance was to place one hand on his head. It couldn’t have been a caution for restraint, though, because Frankenstein felt Rai’s cock twitch hard and the scent of pleasure coming from him spiked. He grinned ferally and ran his bared teeth across the fabric, relishing the knowledge of his master’s tender sex left so vulnerable in front of him.

With a tight hold on Rai’s thighs, Frankenstein dropped forward onto the ground. He had just enough mind left to shove Dark Spear’s energy under them so that Raizel wouldn’t take damage from being tossed down. More black and purple power spilled across Frankenstein’s skin and up his hands and turned them again into dark claws. Within moments Raizel’s slacks were in shreds, ripped apart by Frankenstein’s greedy hands.

Rai’s eyes glowed blood red as he gazed up calmly at Frankenstein. The white shirt and jacket he wore were mussed and what was left of his pants hung off of his ankles. His legs and groin were gloriously exposed; his hard cock jutted upward, the dark red head just starting to show a little pearl of liquid. A light blush dusted Rai’s cheeks, but he looked up at Frankenstein without a hint of embarrassment or shame. He lay there, spread open with Frankenstein between his legs and Dark Spear’s power surrounding them both. Ready and willing for whatever would happen next. 

Frankenstein’s eyes went heavy lidded as he took in the feast before him. It was so fucking sexy he could hardly think. He grabbed his cock and squeezed hard in an attempt to stave off his next release a little while longer. Raizel let him have his fill of looking. The fact that Rai was willing to do this, to lay half dressed and messy, and simply _wait_ was delicious. 

“Master. My master,” Frankenstein said, his voice no louder than a whisper. “Mine.” Possessiveness filled him up. It burned under his skin and had him bear his teeth in satisfaction, like a dark parody of a grin. Dark Spear’s energy once again crawled up his back and lifted his hair up to gently float out behind him. 

The sweetest little smile played at Raizel’s mouth and the bond between them pulsed with affection. “Yes, Frankenstein. Yours.”

That last word was all it took to break the last vestiges of Frankenstein’s control. He lunged forward and latched onto Rai’s neck and clawed down his chest, eager to rid him of the rest of his garments. Frankenstein licked and bit and sucked his way all along the flesh there, so consumed by Rai’s scent and the burning liquid desire in his groin that he barely noticed Rai’s hands in his hair. 

He slotted their hips together and slowly rolled his body into Rai’s, grinding their cocks together. There was a tugging on his hair and his head, but not enough for him to truly pay attention to. Instead he licked and sucked his way down Rai’s chest, pausing only to latch onto a nipple. The urge to bite down hard enough to break skin was so strong he was nearly shaking trying to hold back. He wouldn’t hurt his master, his beloved Raizel. He refused. Still, he worried at the flesh with his teeth, making that precious nub peak and swell. Rai arched up into the sensation, letting out a near-inaudible gasp of pleasure. 

Raizel yanked hard at his head and pulled him up into a wet kiss, knocking their teeth together as they collided. Frankenstein wanted to devour him and he had just enough mind left to wonder how much of that desire was his own and how much was Dark Spear’s. Their voices continued to coo and moan and growl in the back of his mind, male and female and other all mixed together to create a strange cacophony of want.

Already Frankenstein was too close to coming, far too on edge from his heat and the scent and taste of Raizel under him. A wickedly filthy thought crossed his mind. Raizel must have seen it, plucked it right out of his head. The blush on Rai’s cheeks grew rosier but he nodded in agreement. He let go of Frankenstein’s hair, only to slide his hand down to Frankenstein’s throat. Again, Rai rubbed his thumb along the scent glands there, a move that was both stimulating and comforting at the same time. 

Frankenstein preened with glee and drew himself up a bit. Slowly he began stroking his dick, careful to keep the sharp ends of his fingers away from his sensitive flesh. The purple energy that covered his hands made for an interesting texture against the soft skin of his cock; the rough and tingly sensation drove him faster towards completion. He didn’t bother with finesse, it would have been superfluous anyways given how ridiculously needy he was. Right that moment, all he wanted to do was come as quickly as possible so he could paint Raizel’s stomach with his seed. Marking him. Claiming him. Biting would have been better and the idea of tasting Rai’s blood had him seeing stars, but he ruthlessly cut of that train of thought. He couldn’t imagine hurting Raizel, not in any way, even the pursuit of pleasure. But if he would not allow himself that, seeing his come spread all over Rai would be a close second. Knowing that Raizel had seen this image in his mind and was willing to let it be done to him only drove Frankenstein further into lustful frenzy.

He spread his legs a bit wider, inviting Dark Spear to enter him, fill him up and fuck him while he got off, but Raizel held Dark Spear at bay with a touch of his own power. A slight tremor of disquiet caused Frankenstein to slow down his frantic strokes. Did his master not want this? Were there limits on what they could demand? The very idea of it was enough to cut through the haze that was filling his mind. Dark Spear echoed his dismay; their many voices scratched against his brain in displeasure and hurt. 

“Shhh,” Raizel said quietly. Frankenstein had the sneaking suspicion that he was talking to both Frankenstein and Dark Spear. “It is only for a moment. I want you tight when you ride me.”

That idea made Frankenstein’s eyes flutter and he let out an absolutely filthy moan. He sped up his hand again, eager for that first release. Oh, but it hurt to be so empty. His hole twitched and dripped, both with his own fluids and the leftovers from Dark Spear’s earlier penetration. With each stroke he rocked into his hand. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Raizel. How beautiful his master was, his pale skin radiant against Dark Spear’s black-purple glow. 

Then the hand at his throat started to squeeze. Gently, yes, but slowly piling on more strength, winnowing down Frankenstein’s breath to just a harsh strained gasp. The pressure at his throat and in his head built up with the pain-pleasure already raging deep within him. It was so unbelievably good. He couldn’t take it; it felt as if his whole body might explode at any moment. Violent tremors wracked his body and molten heat pooled in his gut. Unable to cope with the strain, Frankenstein dropped himself forward onto his free arm, leaning just above Raizel and strained to keep himself upright while also keeping up the rhythm on his cock.

The hand on his throat clenched down, thumb digging right into the scent gland at the side, flooding his body with endorphins, and cutting off all air. Pure ecstasy shot through him.

“Come,” Raizel said. 

Frankenstein obeyed, pleasure flooded his body and whited out everything around him. Over and over in vast, mind-wrenching pulses, he shot come onto his master’s chest, stomach, and cock. He milked himself dry, rubbing every last bit of fluid out of his sensitive dick until he finally collapsed on top of Rai. It took him a few moments to realize that he was panting. At some point the hand on his throat had returned to his hair, stroking him through the come-down. 

But truly it wasn’t much of a come-down. He was still swollen and hard and his ass clenched painfully around nothing. Having an orgasm without anything inside of him did nothing to abate the heat induced lust that roared in his veins. Despite having just come, Frankenstein was still a writhing mess of want. He squirmed in Raizel’s grip and dug his claws into the ground, tearing through Dark Spear’s energy layer and ripping up huge chunks of earth. 

A choked whine escaped him. But as much as he needed to be fucked right that moment, it was glorious to wallow in the mixing of their scents. The smell and feel of his come marking up them both, declaring to all the world that, _This is mine_. In the back of his mind he could feel that Dark Spear’s frustration mirrored his own, and on top of that was layered Rai’s sense of satisfaction and smoldering arousal.

Unable to take it any longer, Frankenstein crawled upright, straddling Raizel right above his beautiful cock. He grabbed ahold of it, already slippery with come and slick and with the knot just barely starting to show at its base, and positioned himself so that the head teased right at his hot swollen entrance. 

He paused, grinning in delight. This was an image he wanted to keep in his mind forever as the most treasured of memories. 

Rai looked completely debauched. Come and traces of purple fluids and the tiniest bit of blood from Frankenstein’s previous battles were smeared all across his body. His face was flushed and his mouth hung slightly open, his chest rising and falling in quick pants. Power hummed around him and his eyes were a bright ruby red. More than all of that, though, was the look of desire on his face. Pure want. The air shimmered and throbbed between them, in time with the beating of their hearts. 

Frankenstein shoved his hips down, seating himself completely on Rai’s cock all in one movement. A strangled groan punched out of both of them. He sat there, lost in the stretch of being so suddenly penetrated. Rai’s cock twitched and pulsed inside of him, filling him up just as beautifully as he remembered. Dark Spear curled around them, teasing at the place where their bodies joined. Mad laughter echoed in the back of his mind and chanted almost-sweet nothings at him and Rai. 

Before he could even start moving, a single thin tendril of power circled his rim and squeezed itself in alongside Raizel’s cock. Boiling pleasure shot up Frankenstein’s spine and he arched up. A desperate gasp got caught in his throat as he adjusted to the sweet burn in his ass. A second rope of power slid in next to the first, stretching him almost to the point of real pain. He writhed a bit in place, trying to move up a bit and give himself a bit more room but Rai’s hands on his hips forced him back down. Keeping him stuffed full and panting in overstimulation. Rai’s cock throbbed inside of him, twitching as Dark Spear swirled around the shaft. Words had long since failed Frankenstein; the only thing he could utter were long broken moans of pleasure. 

He was so full and it felt so fucking good. His eyes rolled back into his head and he blindly grabbed around for Dark Spear, mentally urging the weapon to embrace him. Wrap him up, wrap them both up. Pressure covered his thighs and chest, holding him but not actually restricting his movement. It squeezed so delightfully that he could feel himself get wetter. His heart pounded in his chest. The sound of it nearly drove out the constant babble in the back of his head and the whisper of Rai’s appreciation and approval through their blood contract bond. 

It was that last bit that brought him back to himself and reminded him that he needed to move. Oh he needed it, so fucking badly that he thought he might scream. Slowly he rotated his hips in little circles, getting a feel for that huge thickness inside of him. He glanced down to see what the effect the movement had on his master and was gratified to see Raizel’s mouth open in a silent moan. 

And like that, Frankenstein’s vicious smile was back, so pleased was he with the look on Rai’s face. He caused that. And he could do more, too. 

He rocked up and down, slow enough to drive himself nearly mad, and savored Raizel under him. Each little half heard gasp, every flutter of those beautiful long lashes, the feeling of that hot slick cock inside of him, wrapped up with the electric pain-pleasure of Dark Spear’s power...each sensation further amplified the effects of his heat, making him nearly drunk with stimulation. 

The longer he rode Raizel’s cock, the more powerful he felt; giddy and wild in a way that started to edge towards violence again. He wanted it all. Every feeling, every drop of sweat and blood and come. 

A third tendril from Dark Spear shoved inside of him and forced a short scream from his throat. He was splitting in half, he was sure of it. The spear cackled, though the land around them stayed intact. Rai’s power filled the air, keeping Dark Spear’s focus and energy on them. Making sure that nothing nearby would be destroyed in the throws of their passion. 

Frankenstein let loose a sound that was something between a laugh and a moan. Of course, even now his gentle, careful master would be sure to protect everything around them. But Raizel agreed to let Frankenstein have whatever he wanted, and right now he wanted Rai so blissed out on sex that he wouldn’t be able to keep those sweet little cries of pleasure to himself.

With all his might, he forced Dark Spear’s power up around Rai’s arms and legs, pulling them back and pinning him to the ground, spread eagle. He knew that Raizel could free himself with a thought, but the fact that he was allowing it to happen set Frankenstein’s mind ablaze and made his heart ache at the same time. His beautiful master, willing to debase himself, and for what? A rabid monster like Frankenstein. It was astonishing and arousing in equal measure. His throat rumbled in a feral growl, every part of him satisfied with the alpha beneath him.

He took only a moment to admire Dark Spear’s handy work before he started in on breaking Raizel’s legendary aloof calm. Frankenstein teased and fucked him hard, so hard that his dick slapped against Rai’s stomach and left little smears of precome where it hit. While he moved, he scratched up and down Rai’s torso, careful not to do more than lightly graze with his deadly claws. He paused to pay attention to Rai’s nipples, to twist and pinch and pull at them, making Rai shudder and arch under him. Carefully he wiped his fingers right through the come spread all over Rai’s stomach, and then he rocked forward to shove two dirty fingers into Rai’s mouth. 

“Suck,” he said, though Frankenstein was so far gone he couldn’t tell if he had actually spoken the word aloud or if he had just thought it at Raizel. Either way, Rai sucked his clawed fingers sweetly, tongue wrapped around them, taking every bit of fluid off of them. Those beautiful ruby red eyes were completely blown wide and a bright red flush covered Rai’s cheeks. Little needy sighs had started to whisper out around those invading digits and Frankenstein reveled in each and every one of them. He worked his fingers in and out in time with his thrusts, fucking Raizel’s mouth as he fucked himself on Rai’s cock.

He could feel the pleasure building in all three of them, not only from their shared mental connection, but also from how each thrush became more and more difficult as Rai’s knot inflated. It caught against Frankenstein’s rim, squeezing them all, but still Frankenstein tried to ride it out. Tried to get as much movement as he could. Each little catch made him cry out. He might have been begging, though he couldn’t actually be sure what was leaving his mouth. All he knew what that he needed to come and he needed Raizel and Dark Spear to come inside of him.

Right as Rai’s knot was reaching its full size, the fingers in Rai’s mouth caught on fangs and were sliced open. 

Wait.

_Fangs?_

Oh. Oh god. A quick glance to the side showed that a single, massive, beautiful, blood red wing stretched out behind Raizel and curled up around them both. He had lost enough control that he’d unleashed his true form.

Then Raizel began to suck in earnest, nursing at the trickling blood flow from Frankenstein’s cut fingers. Power as well as vitae flowed out of Frankenstein, pulling and tugging at him from deep within, so unbelievably pleasurable that he might have screamed from it. His orgasm slammed into him and as his body clenched down hard. A second later, Raizel’s knot popped to it fullest extent, tying them together as they both came. Dark Spear’s pleasure followed soon after as they supped on the energies released. Time suspended itself as Frankenstein was lost to euphoria. The thick pulsing feel of Raizel’s come flooded him, each spurt filling him up and setting of an answering release of his own. Frankenstein rocked into it, moaning and thrashing weakly, too overcome to do anything more than that. 

He might have blacked out for a moment, because next thing he knew he way lying on top of Raizel with his master’s arms. A single wing wrapped around them while Dark Spear shrouded them from the world. 

Everything was glorious. He was so full, full to bursting with cock and come and power. His own dick continued to twitch feebly and drip small pulses of come onto Rai’s stomach. Each time Dark Spear shifted inside of him, every time Raizel’s huge fucking alpha cock and knot throbbed, Frankenstein’s ass clenched down again and he was awash with another lava hot mini-climax. 

He whined weakly, too exhausted to even care how pathetic he sounded, and Raizel purred back at him. Soothing him. Rai rubbed his nose into Frankenstein’s hair, mingling their scents in yet another way and slowly rubbed a hand up and down his back. Every breath was labored and each limb felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. 

Heats were difficult, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this wrung out after a single wave. At the same time, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this satisfied, this blessedly relaxed and good. So completely pleasured out that all he could do was drift in a haze. It took some considerable effort, but he nosed up under Raizel’s chin and licked at the scent glands there. He could feel Rai’s pulse jump under him and the knot inside him gave another hard twitch, punching out another little whimper from him. He licked Rai’s neck again and snuggled his head into Rai’s neck. 

“Wish I c’ld mate you,” Frankenstein slurred. Rai’s whole body stiffened up for half a second, but then the soothing petting continued. Somewhere in the back of Frankenstein’s mind was the sinking feeling that he probably shouldn’t be saying these things, but the vast majority of him was too blissed out to really take notice. Even Dark Spear was quiet, either because they were still feeding on the released energies and fluids or because they were also worn to silence by Rai’s touch. “I like how y’r good to me. W’nt to be good f’r you too. We c’n’t though. ‘M not good.” He let loose a low sad chuckle, just the barest shadow of his normal laugh. “Not e’n a little. But...I’d be my best f’r you, master. My master.”

“Hush,” Rai said. His voice was quiet but firm. “You are good, Frankenstein. My faithful servant. My smart, powerful Frankenstein. You try so hard to help everyone you can. You have always protected me. There is no one better.” Frankenstein sighed, but he knew better than to argue with his master. Not that he had the energy to do so anyways. “Sleep, Frankenstein. When we can I will move us home and we can finish out your heat there. Rest. I will take care of you.”

As much as he wanted to protest, Raizel’s words resonated deep in his mind and dragged him down into slumber. 

\--

When Frankenstein next awoke, he was nestled against Raizel’s side. He could tell without even opening his eyes; Raizel’s scent and the feel of his power still surrounded them. Dark Spear chittered quietly to him, but since the only thing they were saying was some twisted rambling of, “RaiRaiRaiRaiRaiRai…” Frankenstein elected to ignore them. A delicious ache and burn in his ass reminded him of the knot he took. Just the thought of it made his skin flush hot and lit a delicate pool of warmth low in his gut. The sensation served to remind him that his heat wasn’t over just yet. Strangely, he didn’t feel as sticky as he expected to be. 

_Master cleaned me up._ The thought struck him out of the blue, startling him into stillness. The idea that his master had tended to him, cared for him as an alpha should, made every omega instinct still alive inside of him light up with joy. Logically, he knew Raizel would take care of him. He always had, centuries ago when Rai last helped with his heats. But that, bizarrely, didn’t stop him from feeling both surprised and strangely treasured. 

He had an alpha caring for him. _Raizel_ was caring for him. 

A quiet purr escaped before he could lock it away inside. Fingers carded through his hair and gently scratched at his scalp. Almost against his will he arched up into the sensation. It was so good. He felt so warm and happy and complete. 

“Master,” he said quietly, more or less admitting out loud that he was awake and somewhat sane again.

“Frankenstein,” Rai replied. His voice was laced with quiet pleasure. 

Frankenstein pried his tired eyes open and took stock of his situation. It looked like they were back in the secure room in his lab, newly repaired and now also supplied with a stack of food, water, and the giant pile of bedding and pillows that they were currently resting on. He huffed out a laugh. Tao, M-21, Takeo, and the rest had done well to get the space prepared so quickly. A little spark of pride filled him. They were good people. Strong and considerate, despite the torments and challenges they’d all been through. Worthy of being family. 

Another wave of heat spiraled through him and he let out a groan. He was suddenly aware that Raizel was nude beneath him and his scent was so, so delectable. 

“Master,” Frankenstein said again. This time his voice was laced with need. Already his cock was hardening up against Rai’s hip and his hole clenched a bit in anticipation. He was hesitant to start anything, though. Everything they’d done. The way he’s made Dark Spear hold Raizel down, the way he’d fed Rai his come and his blood...it was far beyond what they’d ever done before. Even with Raizel’s agreement beforehand, he wasn’t sure if he’d crossed a line somewhere. 

Raizel put a finger to his chin and lifted it up so they could look at each other in the eye. A tiny smile played upon Rai’s handsome features. All Frankenstein could read in his eyes was the same thing he could feel through their mental bond; love and amusement, light and fizzy against his mind. Dark Spear giggled at the sensation and swooned away deep inside of him. 

“Anything you want, Frankenstein,” he said. His smile widened a bit. “My mate.” There was both hesitance and hope in those words. 

Frankenstein froze against him eyes wide. “What?” he said, barely getting the words out around how dry his mouth had become. 

“You said you wished we could be mates. I thought I had made it clear, you are the most important person in the world to me. I had thought that this was not something you were interested in. But if you do truly want to become mates, I would be willing.” Sincerity and love poured through their bond.

Frankenstein couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He tried to gather his scrambled thoughts, but the strangeness of the conversation and the building need inside of him made his mind run in circles. “But, master! You’re the Noblesse! You can’t---”

“I can mate whomever I choose,” Rai interrupted calmly. “And I would choose you, if you want that as well.”

A great rolling shudder of pleasure flowed through him at those words. He clutched at Rai and his eyes fluttered half closed. There, surrounded by warmth and in Raizel’s arms, it was nearly everything he’d ever wanted. Nearly, because his only other fondest wish was for the full return of Raizel’s health. “Yes,” he said, though his mouth was too dry. He swallowed and tried again. “Yes, I want that.” Frankenstein almost laughed. He must look terrified, eyes wide and nervous as hell. 

Another painful clenching in his gut reminded him that their reprieve was a short one. On reflex he ground his hip into Rai’s, trying to get some kind of friction on his now fully hard cock. He bit back the moan that threatened to escape him and he looked back up to Rai.

Raizel just smiled at him, sweet and happy. 

“Again, my omega, anything you want.” The smile turned a bit wicked. “And once your heat is done, I’ll have whatever you are willing to give.”

In all his many centuries, Frankenstein had never felt so full of light. As all encompassing as that feeling was, he dared to think that it was echoed by both Raizel and Dark Spear, too. He surged forward to press their lips together, opened up his mind to both his lovers, and they began again. 

\--

Five days later, Raizel and Frankenstein had finally emerged from the secure lab room. By that time, M-21 wasn’t the only one to admit that he had been kind of worried. That put Frankenstein’s heat at nearly a week long, far longer than he had originally estimated for them. 

So it was quite a relief when Rai and Frankenstein were at their usual spots at the table for breakfast. 

M-21 tried to be subtle about looking them both over. Every omega he’d ever seen generally looked exhausted as hell after a heat, even if they had an alpha helping them through. But here, again, the boss defied expectations. He looked healthy and alert as ever; suit perfectly fitted and every blond curl teased into place.

More than that, he looked ridiculously happy, which absolutely never boded well. Frankenstein was usually only happy when his experiments were going well. Or when he had a new exciting one planned. Or after he’d killed someone. Rai was his usual quiet, elegant self, so no clues from that part of the room.

Predictably, Tao was the one who couldn’t resist poking the bear. “So...Boss. Glad to see you’re feeling better.”

Frankenstein beamed at him. “Indeed. I see you all managed to get the house cleaned up. Well done.” M-21 sighed in relief. Maybe that’s why Boss was so happy. They’d worked their asses off to restore the house in such a short amount of time. Frankenstein’s smile turned a bit sharper and he tilted his head, making the light reflect off the panes of his work glasses and briefly obscuring the eyes underneath. “Since you’ve done such a good job cleaning everything up, you all should have time for a little extra training.”

M-21 was not the only one to freeze like a deer in headlights. 

“...Training?” Takeo said. 

“Oh of course. It seems you all need to practice your running.” Frankenstein’s smile grew wider still and tiny wisps of purple energy very briefly wafted off of his body. “We’ll start tonight after dinner has been cleaned up.”

A shiver ran up M-21’s spine as he very visceral recalled being chased down a few nights earlier. Again, he could tell he was not the only one.

_He’s a sadist. That’s the only explanation. He just likes scaring the crap out of us,_ M-21 thought. Why else would he be so happy?

If anything, Frankenstein only seemed to smile wider.

**Author's Note:**

> ....so that happened.


End file.
